Redox
by Liebheart
Summary: Solo tú, concentras mis cargas negativas y me cedes tus tibias esperanzas. Y en nuestro intercambio distante, anhelante se congela el anima que alberga en mi interior; yo me desgarro, me desintegro.[Johan centric!][Twincest][crack otp]
**Disclaimer:** Todo Monster es de Naoki Urazawa.

 **Pairing:** Johan/Anna.

 **Alert:** Spoilers, Twincest soft.

* * *

 **REDOX**

.

.

.

La aguja se incrusta lentamente en mi brazo izquierdo, inyectando en mis venas un líquido color azul Francia, es algo singular, desde que llegue a este inhóspito lugar no he visto la luz del día muchas veces. Enfoco mi vista hacía el techo blanco ; el olor potásico y férreo llega a mis fosas nasales, de vez en ves, al terminar estas sesiones de injertos de "personalidad", pienso en lo mucho que añoro el calor de Anna cuando me toma de la mano.

Mis parpados comienzan a pesar, entretanto los asistentes del doctor Hartmann, sujetan aún más fuerte los ganchos de las correas que cruzan de lado a lado en la cama de hospital. El ambiente es frío y mi corazón retumba frágil, mis oídos alcanzan a grabar la melodía del monitor cardíaco, al son de una mirada arcaica espiándome a través de un cristal oscurecido.

Mis ojos se desenfocan y mi respiración es presa de un susurro, la oscuridad me atrapa y se alimenta de mí, cual carroña fresca de carretera a Praga. Mi puño se anida y al instante de mi quiebre, comienzo a rememorar detalles del cabello de Anna y de sus dientes blancos que muerden con fuerza cada trozo de pan que robe para ella.

Por lo tanto;

...nuestras manos entrelazadas y el _fin del mundo_.

Tus ojos mirando hacia el frente y l _os míos sobre ti_.

El frío invernal se hacía dueño de nuestros cuerpos, mientras nuestros estómagos vibraban cual monstruos hambrientos. Era difícil negar que nuestra penuria fuera tan grande, que por poco y no quepa en nuestras mentes. Una vez más, estábamos solos frente al mundo apocalíptico.

Y fuimos y somos, monstruos sin nombre, sin lazos afectivos, sin hogar al cual regresar.

Solo tú, _mi estrella_ ; me acompañas.

Sin embargo, el cielo nunca me fue otorgado y las estrellas me fueron _negadas_.

 _"Por favor, por favor, no me dejen olvidar a Anna"_

Y mi corazón tiembla y se estruja, dolor y más dolor. Mi mente no es consciente y mi alma esta encendida como un leño enrojecido. Tengo miedo.

" _Anna no me olvides"_

Ruego, ruego, ruego. Solo en una habitación húmeda y fría. Cuatro paredes que no dicen nada y a la vez lo dicen todo. Soledad. Temor al olvido y deseos desatados en el nuevo amanecer (maníaco).

La penumbra nos acompaña, siendo déspota y mezquina. No se permiten los sentimientos y la identidad se vuelve múltiple. Como las muertes y las mariposas que gustas en recolectar, por entre la falda de tu vestido, se despliegan nostálgicos suspiros perdidos.

Otto

Hans

Tomas.

Y Johan, _fui yo._

Nunca fui deseado. Tal vez ella, mi progenitora sí me había deseado y protegido, quizá yo solo soy el resultado de un (mal) deseo. Venganza. No obstante existe algo que nunca le perdonare y es la duda. Ella me quería a mí o a mi hermana. El tiempo era escaso y en mi mente existe el vivo recuerdo de una opción. Ella quería que yo le vengara y que mi hermana pagara las consecuencias.

 _Hágase tu voluntad._

Mi nombre es pronunciado agudamente, entre llantos agravados.

Anna padeció, padece. Corre cuanto sus piernas le permiten y su respiración se descontrola. Su cabeza se mueve en mi busqueda y abre la puerta para ver al monstruo olvidado en el desván.

" _Háblame, cuéntamelo todo"_

Su rostro esta desfigurado por el pánico y su brazo gotea de un color vivo, tal y como el de las rosas rojas. Ella comienza a gesticular palabras formando oraciones de un relato de cuento, yo lo adquiero y me alimento de ello. Anna yo soy tu reflejo, tu paño de lágrimas y sostén, seré el que _ajuste las cuentas._

" _Yo soy tú_

 _y tú eres yo"_

Y tus lágrimas se acumulan en mi hombro, mi brazo protector te rodea al escuchar el final de la historia, sonrió y el placebo hace efecto en ti.

Nuestras manos entrelazadas y correr, _correr muy lejos_.

Huir no es nuestra meta y me conformo con saber que estas en mi lado, pero ¿eso será así por siempre? No. Lo sé desde que somos uno, desde siempre. Mi amor por ti es infinito, te amo más a ti que a mí mismo. _Anna es hora de partir, volveré por ti, lo prometo_. Eres fuerte mucho más que yo, pero sucede que yo no puedo vivir sin ti.

" _perdóname, perdóname por todo"_

Mis lágrimas caen y recaen delatando mis sentimientos. Arrepentimiento, pena, angustia, dolor y amor. ¿Me perdonaras?

El pánico siembra semillas en ti y el temor es incalculable. Soy un monstruo _¿lo recuerdas?_

Vivo por un deseo, la venganza.

Amo por mi propio deseo y es a ti.

El paisaje final nos aísla, nos separa. Como en su momento fuimos alejados en los años de tortura y amargura. La vida nunca nos ha tratado demasiado bien y temo por el suave susurro de tus labios. Estamos juntos a la deriva, nuestras manos siempre estarán unidas, ¿verdad?

 _( Inestable)_

¿Me perdonas?, oí que lo haces, sin embargo ya no puede haber redención para algo como yo. El monstruo sin identidad se esconde en mis entrañas y revolotea ansioso. Mascar, mascar, girar dentro de mi pecho y gritar miles de veces tu nombre por las noches.

En la oscuridad todo es obsoleto y me alegro de que no pertenezcas a este mundo de amaneceres corruptos y agua con sabor a tabaco y sangre. Quiero llorar y construir un ático cubierto de flores y _"bienvenida"_ colapsando en mis sueños románticos; quiero caminar paso a paso por la cornisa de tu castillo imaginario. Deseo desgarrar tu piel hasta volverla negra, sucia, enferma (hacerte a mi medida). Solamente existe un error en mi cálculo.

 _"Nací para sofocarte sobre las flores"_

Cuando la vista monocromática naranja bañe tu vestido de blanco pureza y mis ojos divisen tu figura traviesa, me sonreirás cálidamente enseñándome tus mil flores, para redimir mis pecados y aceptarme en tu mundo de compasión. _(¿Donde estas ahora que te necesito?)_

Y mis ojos son helados, pero mi sonrisa es sutil, agraciada y siempre verdadera, porque como siempre, una vez más…

 _Todo es tuyo. (lo que desees)_

El mundo, las flores y mis (poquísimas) partículas coloridas son tuyas.

Eres dueña y te sumerges en nitrógeno para arder, me descompones con las letras delicadas del soneto de verano y me corroes con tu mirada perdida en lo que fue tu sangre alguna vez. Mi núcleo se desangra y se desmiembra en cada amanecer otoñal artificial, para mi perspectiva el paisaje de ráfagas furiosas y suelo desértico es el mismo paraíso, mientras te aferres a mi mano.

Sin nadie que nos persiga, sin nombres que nos aten a las falsas emociones y desamores terrenales.

Entonces descubro que mi odio es superior a cualquier cosa que pueda percibir y solo tú, concentras mis cargas negativas y me cedes tus tibias esperanzas. Y nuestro intercambio distante, anhelante se congela y yo me desgarro, me desintegro.

Cierra tus ojos a las 10 en punto y no me expliques el rumor de tu desamor, solo acompáñame en esta soledad nocturna y rosa mis labios con tus pétalos tolerantes. Mientras mis lagrimales se lubrican y expenden la esencia del poco polvo de hadas que me queda.

.

.

 _Fin del experimento no9._

.

.

* * *

Quiero llorar porque Anna es muy injusta con Johan, lo siento pero es así :( Él en lo único que siempre esta pensando es en ella y ella le teme, vamos es tu hermano, te lo ha demostrado, jamas te hará daño T_T

Johan me parte el corazón en 500 pedacitos, ¿soy la única persona que ve lo solo que esta Johan en el mundo?

 **Gracias por leer!**


End file.
